Life as we know it
by MoonlightSailor
Summary: My life is just well….amazing I just got married with prettiest girl alive and she's pregnant with my child. The only bad part about this is her mood swings and everything else in between but other than that I love her and nothing can ruin a relationship like ours.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: you already know I don't own FMA then I wouldn't be writing these fanfictions.**_

** Life As We Know It**

_**Ed's POV**_

_ My life is just well….amazing I just got married with prettiest girl alive and not only that she's pregnant with my child. The only bad part about this is her mood swings and everything else in between but other than that I love her and nothing can ruin a relationship like ours._

_**Month 3**_

__"Winry can you stop working for five minutes and get some rest please. You're pregnant and I don't want you to stress yourself out_." (Winry is stressing me out and I'm not even working)_

"Ed I need to finish this for a costumer I have been working on this for four days today is Thursday he was supposed to have it yesterday but you just kept nagging me about getting rest I don't see you picking up a screw driver and asking me do I need help."

"You know what Winry your completely right I've been watching you and "observing" you long enough to know what I'm doing so how about I finish fixing this fixing this and….."Winry stopped me. "NO!" I looked at her kind of strange.(why doesn't she think that I can't fix this I can fix things or can I.) "Winry you're the one that came up with the idea, so you go to bed and I'll finish up ok." Winry sighed. "Ok, but it better be done and not half assed." "Ok sweetie I'll get it done and it'll be perfect." (Why does she dought me all the time I'm good at fixing things how bad could it be.)

_**Hey so how was that 1st chapter hoped you liked it and I also hope you review because I would truly appreciate your honesty by telling me if I should keep going or not. Well I'll see ya next chapter**_

_**Moonlight Sailor 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry I haven't posted another story yet I was busy with High school and "after school activities" but now I'm back. This is the second part of the last story where you get to see if Winry thanks him or if she kicks his As- I mean butt **____**.**_

_**Disclaimer: if I owned this show there would be more episodes.**_

_**Flashback:**_

___"You know what Winry you're completely right I've been watching you and "observing" you for a long enough to know what I'm doing so how about I finish fixing this and….."Winry stopped me. "NO!" I looked at her kind of strange.(why doesn't she think that I can't fix this I can fix things or can I.) "Winry you're the one that came up with the idea, so you go to bed and I'll finish up ok." Winry sighed. "Ok, but it better be done and not half assed." "Ok sweetie I'll get it done and it'll be perfect." (Why does she dought me all the time I'm good at fixing things how bad could it be.)_

_** End of flashback**_

___Morning_

It was very quiet in the Rockbell home a little too quiet, but Winry didn't care until she heard a crash come from downstairs. Winry turned around to see if Ed was there, but all she saw was white sheets. (It's probably Ed making that entire ruckus) Winry got up out of the bed and put a robe on and some slippers and went down stairs. "Ed why are you making all this noise I'm trying to…. " Winry stopped and saw Ed picking up pieces of here customers automail. "Winry I can explain…actually I can't explain what happened but I have a pretty good excuse and…" "I KNEW YOU COUNLDNT FINISH IT WAS JUST ONE SIMPLE TASK THAT "YOU" CHOSE TO FREAKING DO! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE EXSPECTING THAT AUTOMAIL TODAY! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS MANAGE TO SCREW THINGS UP!" Winry pushed Ed out the way and started picking up her costumer's auto mail or "pieces" up off the floor. " Winry I can help you…" "NO! You never help you just screw crap up, so no I do not need your help!" Ed got angry from the way winry said it "Fine then I don't even want to help you. you know what I'm going for a walk and your right I don't get anything right I am a screw up, but at least I tried to help, to make you happy, to ease the off some the tension and stress but I see that you don't care." Ed went outside and slammed the door. Winry sighed and finished picking up the auto mail pieces then she went to the phone and called her auto mail costumer. "Hello" Winry answered "Hi Mr. James" "So hows my auto mail doing are you almost down" Mr. James answered. "Well….. that's what I called about I have to start over because my husband decided he wanted to be helpful, but he was being helpful the wrong way." "I understand…well I can wait a few more days" "Ok I'll try to be done as soon as possible bye." Winry hung up and stared at the door waiting for Ed to come back thinking to herself (why was I so mean to Ed he was only trying to help…. I'm such an idiot)

_Night_

Ed finally came back home. He tried to open up the front door, but it was locked. "Damn it Winry why did you lock the door." Ed searched his pockets but couldn't find his keys. "Aww Damn it I forgot the keys in the house." Ed knocked on the door a few times but no one answered. "Winry can you open up the door I'm locked outside." Still no one answered. "Ugh" Ed walked to the window and saw that it unlocked. He opened up the window. "Why is it so freakin dark in here?" He climbed through the window and fell into the sink. "Damn it that F'in hurt." Winry woke up from a sound downstairs Winry got up to see what it was. "Ed is that you" Winry whispered while she grabbed her wrench. "Ed" there was no answer then she heard a sound coming from the kitchen. She walked to the kitchen and saw movement then she through her wrench at the moving object. "Aw DAMN THAT HURT." Winry sighed "why didn't you use the door" "BECAUSE IT WAS FREAKING LOCKED!." Winry sighed and shook her head. "You do know that we have two doors right, the back door was unlocked and you heard me calling your name why didn't you answer." "BECAUSE I COULDN'T HEAR YOU, BUT I WAS KNOCKING ON THE DOOR WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ME !." "because I was a sleep and you woke me up from a very good dream." "Well I'm sorry that I woke you up and I'm also sorry for being a jerk can you forgive me?" Winry sighed "Ed I should be the one saying sorry not you I was the one acting like a jerk and not excepting your kindness and it's was really sweet of you to at least try and help you didn't succeed but you did try and that's all that matters." Winry kissed Ed on the cheek. "I think we should go to bed" Ed said quietly" Winry answered "Yeah I think we should too." They both went to bed holding hands. They got into their bed "I hope we don't have a worst fight then we did today." Ed said "all this stress is killing" Winry answered. "Well what did you expect, carrying our child is a lot of work, so tomorrow I'm going to let you have a day away me and my annoyance and let you have a day by yourself." "That sweet Ed but I still need to finish Mr. James leg." "Oh….. Well if you need help let me know ok." Ed yawned "I'm very tired." Ed turned to Winry and kissed here good night. "Good night I love you." Winry answered back "I love you too." And they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**So what do you guys think, I know it started kind of strange and ended with a sweet bang( I didn't mean for that to rhyme), but knowing my readers opinions are way more important than mine so PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think and also in the reviews tell me an idea about a drabble and I'll type it and post as the week or weekend drabble. I need your opinions to keep going R/R see ya later.**

** MoonlightSailor**


End file.
